The Meaning of Stories
by Aldryne21
Summary: Future fic. When something happens to Arthur, leaving him wounded; Merlin starts to tell his five-year old son a story. Two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I left it a bit vague on purpose, it's not beta'ed so all the mistakes are mine and I don't own _Merlin_. Oh, and the flashback is in _italics._**

* * *

The king was sneaking through the castle's corridors, _his _castle, Arthur thought as he slipped into an alcove waiting for a servant to pass by. He should be able to go where he wanted when he wanted. But if that servant saw him, she would just tell Guinevere and he would never hear the end of it. So here he was sneaking around, for the third evening in a row. Worse, he was sneaking around in his nightclothes. He had to take short pauses every now and then when he felt dizzy, but every time he had reached his destination a bit quicker. Luckily, he didn't want to miss the start.

And just like the last two days, Arthur sank down behind the pillar next to his son's chamber. He leaned his head back against the stone wall. It did wonders to cool down his heated skin. He closed his eyes and listened how Merlin's voice reached the hallway through the open door. Normally Arthur or Gwen told Edmund a bedtime story, but a little more than week ago the castle's normal routine was brutally interrupted. Arthur grimaced slightly at the memory and unconsciously brought his hand to his side. Gaius had bandaged it carefully, but it still felt tender, even if the bruising had receded a bit. He'll probably have a scar for the rest of his life.

On his way back home from a visit to the borders towns, he and the knights were attacked viciously. Arthur still didn't know who was behind the attack. Leon was dealing with it and Gwen had ordered him to let his second in command handle the situation, urging him to rest. Something he happily agreed to although he had expressed a different feeling at the time. Between the two of them and the rest of the Round Table, Leon and Gwen were more than capable to rule Camelot for a while. But he had lost several good knights that day and Arthur felt frustrated he wasn't able to prevent it. So he did what he always did in those situation: he yelled at Merlin...

He hadn't seen his friend since then and in his feverous dreams often wondered what he'd been up to. When the fever finally broke three days ago, it was the first thing he asked Gwen. She just rolled her eyes to cover up her smile and said Merlin was telling Edmund a story. Merlin had started this the day Arthur was unconsciously carried into the castle. He had been lucky. His armour had taken the brunt of the attack, but the 'madman with the axe' had done more than enough damage, according to Gwaine. He believed that, although his memory was still a bit hazy from that day. He only remembered waking up briefly and being furious at Merlin.

But Gwen's answer had confused Arthur. He didn't really understand what him being wounded had to do with Merlin suddenly taken over story time. When Gwen explained further, he was both horrified and grateful. Edmund had seen how his father came home, pale and bloody, by all appearances dead. Not only had his son seen this, he had seen how his mother ran down the stairs to the courtyard, tears in her eyes and very upset. He had seen how other people panicked and called for Gaius. He had seen how Leon looked defeated and Percival tried to calm the frantic horses after the hectic ride back. Nobody had seen the five year old watching from the window, except Merlin.

* * *

_Leaving a wounded, but very much alive king in the capable hands of Gaius and Gwen, Merlin went to seek the prince. He had expected the boy to burst into the physicians chambers the moment Arthur was brought in, but Edmund hadn't shown himself. Merlin didn't tell Gwen her son saw everything, not wanting to make her worry any more. So it was up to him to find the little prince and honestly he could use the distraction right now..._

_"Here you are, I've been looking everywhere for you." Merlin popped his head under a sheet. He sighed relieved at the sight of the young prince. The boy was hiding in one of his secret 'castles', this one being made of towels, sheets, chairs and an empty closet. Merlin had been looking for two hours, the prince being as obnoxiously difficult to track down as his father..._

_"Can I come in?" Merlin asked when Edmund didn't react. "Or do I need a password?"_

_"Is my dad going to die?" The little prince whispered and looked up, terrified of Merlin's answer._

_"Nah, your father is as strong as a tree. Well, he's not as strong as Sir Percival, so probably as strong as a bush instead of a tree." Merlin told the boy as he crawled under the sheets and went to sit next to him in the closet. "He's hurt, but he yelled at me when he woke up, so he'll be better in no time."_

_"I like your castle." Merlin kept on talking. "It's really great, but you should have a password. When I was younger my friend and I built a camp in a tree and we had a password. It was 'magic' and we used to-"_

_"But what about next time?" The prince interrupted, his bottom lip trembling now, he didn't feel reassured at all. And before he could help it, he was crying again, burying his face deep in Merlin's shirt._

_"Shush, little one," Merlin comforted him, rubbing his back soothingly as the prince sat on his lap. "I won't let that happen again, I promise."_

_He meant every word. He had let his guard down in these years of peace, but the fact that Arthur was now bleeding on Gaius' table made him wish he never agreed to stay behind. He shouldn't have been lulled in this false sense of security, not when there was still a single person out there planning the next assassination._

_"Shouldn't you be in bed right know?" He asked after the boy stopped sobbing uncontrollably, realising the room outside their 'castle' was growing darker._

_"I can't go to sleep." The little prince sadly shook his head and wiped away his tears. "My dad always tells me a story and when he can't mum tells me one, but now mum has to look after dad, so I can't go to sleep."_

_"I can tell you a story." Merlin suggested. It was a wonder how children could look so serious all of a sudden, he thought as Edmund was quietly contemplating this offer._

_"What kind of stories?" The prince asked curiously tilting his head, still debating whether he would go to sleep or stay awake._

_"Funny stories, thrilling stories about um... a prince," Merlin was making this up as he went, "and um his secret protector?"_

_"I like stories like that." Edmund finally stated, getting up and pulling a relieved Merlin along with him._

* * *

"No, no, he's called Alan." Arthur suddenly heard his son interrupting Merlin's story, which was a pity because Merlin really was on a roll tonight. He was a gifted storyteller, using voices and sometimes, Arthur suspected, he even re-enacted some parts, making Edmund giggle incessantly. Earlier when his boy had come to say good night, he was very quiet and serious, clearly not wanting to tire his dad. But Arthur really loved to hear his son laugh, he needed that as much as he needed rest. Maybe Guinevere would be charmed enough by this argument to stop her from worrying...and lecturing him for being careless.

"What?" Merlin asked confused.

"When dad tells it, the tavern knight's name is Alan, not Dwaine." Edmund told him, wondering why his friend didn't know that.

"Arthur told you this story?" Merlin asked carefully.

"It's my favourite, so I don't mind hearing it again." Edmund assured him, totally misplacing Merlin's shocked expression.

"Okay, but maybe it will be a bit different than the one your father told." Merlin warned before he cleared his throat, resuming the story. "So after escaping the wicked bad men in the tavern, Alan and Emrys rode out to find the prince. Emrys was very worried about the prince and again wondered what's up with royal prats and their need to prove themselves. But would he be on time? Will he find the prince before the dark magic of the enchanted bracelet sucked the life out of him..."

* * *

"Why do you think the prince didn't find out that day?" Edmund asked after Merlin finished the story. "My dad said it was because the bracelet was making the prince weak. But I think the prince is a bit stupid. Strength, courage and magic, it's not that difficult. I'm five and I understood the keeper of the bri-i-dge." Edmund yawned and huddled even deeper under his quilt.

"Did you tell your dad this?" Merlin smiled, pulling up the blankets even more.

"Yes, he agreed with me, but said it was good the prince didn't find out that day. He told me the prince still needed to grow a bit wiser."

"Merlin?" Edmund asked faintly trying hard to remain awake.

"When my dad gets better, will you still tell me stories? Maybe you can tell them together and do different voices. My dad's 'prince' voice is really good, but your 'Emrys' one is the best."

"Thanks Edmund, but I'll have to talk to your father about that. Good night." Merlin answered, knowing he really needed to talk to Arthur now.

"Good night Merlin." Edmund mumbled half asleep already dreaming of magical kingdoms and secret sorcerers.

* * *

**So, what do you think? Please leave a review :) Next chapter, with the TALK, will be up soon, promise.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, you guys are AWESOME! I'm a bit overwhelmed by all those praising reviews, the alerts, 'favorite' story stuff and so on. So I hope I do your expectations justice. Enjoy!**

**AN: Same as the first.**

* * *

"Arthur! You're supposed to be resting!" Merlin exclaimed trying to lower his voice so he didn't wake up Edmund. It was rather a shock, finding his friend on the floor, three corridors down from the room where everyone was under the impression he was recovering.

"I am, see? I'm sitting still and everything." Arthur defended annoyed, patting the stones.

"What are you doing here?" Merlin asked, looking hastily across his shoulder as if someone was coming.

"I never miss story time if I'm able to come."

"Arthur, you have a hole in your side."

"I disagree, Gaius stitched it up rather nicely, it's his best work yet."

"You shouldn't joke about it." Merlin reprimanded, rolling his eyes. Arthur was just unbelievable! It wasn't his misfortune to attract trouble that would get him killed in the end, oh no, Merlin was certain it would be that damn stubbornness of his. "Well, you should get back to your room."

"Yeah, I should." Arthur concurred, but remained seated on the floor.

"Well?"

"I could use a little help to get me back." The king confessed reluctantly, earning another disapproving look.

"Come here." Merlin said pulling Arthur up gently and patiently waiting for his friend to regain his balance. He sounded angry, but Arthur knew better; he was just worried.

"You didn't check up on me." Arthur reproached after they rounded the corner. Merlin was walking on Arthur's good side so the wounded man could grasp his shoulder if needed without causing too much pain to himself.

"I just stayed away until you where feeling better, believe me you don't want to have Gaius lecture you twice about vexing one of his patients." Merlin explained.

"Yeah, about that- Wait." Arthur started suddenly pulling Merlin into an empty room and pushing him against the wall. In the hallway Merlin heard footsteps approaching. He looked at his friend next to him. Arthur was holding his breath and listening intently. The footsteps slowed down and stopped.

"Ah, Merlin." It was Gaius. "How was the young prince? What are you doing in there?" The old physician wondered and was about to step in the room.

"I was looking for some more sheets." Merlin quickly lied and went into the hallway again. Actually Arthur pushed. "We're planning to built a camp tomorrow, one big enough for Arthur's bed to fit in."

"Sweet boy."

"Yeah, takes after his mother." Merlin agreed. "He asked if it would make his dad better. I think it will. That is okay, right?" He continued a bit louder to smoother Arthur's mumbled protest.

"Absolutely, as long as Arthur doesn't move around. Well, good night, Merlin."

"Good night, Gaius." Merlin waved a bit silly.

"Coast's clear." Merlin said popping his head back in the room, when Gaius was out of sight. Arthur carefully shuffle out into the hallway.

"Thanks, well, as I was saying," Arthur started again as they made their way in the final corridor, "I'm sorry I yelled at you the other day, calling you utterly useless and other things."

"You were in pain and grieving, I understood." Merlin answered, he understood a lot of things now.

Arthur hissed suddenly and stopped, leaning heavily on Merlin's bony shoulder.

"Gwen will be so furious when she finds out about this." Merlin said after they had started moving again. He kept glancing over his shoulder.

"Well, you're not going to tell her."

"Merlin? Are you going to tell her?" Arthur swallowed nervously and stopped, when Merlin didn't answer immediately.

"No, I'll cover for you as I always have."

"She won't send you to the stocks."

"I'm not sure, if she knew I helped you pull those stitches..." Merlin shuddered. "I think I would prefer the stocks."

"As do I."

* * *

"Edmund told me the Quest to the Perilous Lands is his favorite story." Merlin said, finally starting the conversation he wanted to have. Arthur sighed as Merlin guided him to his bed. He knew Merlin had waited until they were in a closed room before broaching this…sensitive topic.

"Yeah, he also loves the story with the unicorn and the vanishing sorcerer." Arthur answered with a satisfied smile and leaned back against his pillow.

"He doesn't think too highly of the prince." Merlin remarked amused as he sat down on the chair next to Arthur's bed.

"Yeah, I was a bit of a oblivious prat back then."

"Lift your shirt up, will you? I'll check the state of those stitches." Merlin asked out of the blue.

"And? What's the verdict?" Arthur enquired anxiously after Merlin bandaged his wound again.

"You'll life, Gaius and Gwen will be no wiser of your evening strolls."

"So Edmund is making a camp here tomorrow?" They were both really good at avoiding the next step.

"He said a castle needed a king and a prince. Who am I to argue with a child's logic? It's supposed to be a surprise, though."

"Don't worry, I can play-act."

"So you know." Merlin finally stated the obvious while nervously fidgeting with his neckerchief.

"Merlin, you may have become more powerful over the years, but your excuses remained rather pitiful. I, on the other hand, did grew wiser." Merlin opened his mouth to argue, but Arthur kept on talking.

"I mean 'he probably had a twin brother' is a pretty poor explanation." Arthur continued, referring to the sighting of the Great Dragon two years ago. "Or what about that time you conveniently lost your way on a mission, giving old Emrys time to save the day?"

"It's not that farfetched, I do get lost sometimes!" Merlin defended.

"We were in the Ealdor, Merlin."

"Well, that's… I mean you bought those excuses!"

"I pretended, big difference. And Gwaine tells me you're never in the tavern, though he covers for you repeatedly."

"Gwaine knows?"

"Everybody knows." Arthur answered amused. "Think about it, when was the last time Gaius urged you to tell me about your magic?"

Well now Merlin thought about it, that was years ago. Probably around the time the ban on magic was lifted, but that meant…

"And why do you think we all suddenly trusted old Dragoon? Who actually is Emrys according to a very frightened Morgana?"

"We even hold clandestine Round Table meetings, called 'Merlin's Secret Hour', where we talk about the real events, what old Emrys – otherwise known as my foolish manservant – is up to and try to find ways to keep you save."

"Really?"

"No, although Gwaine suggested it on numerous occasions. Speaking of him, I can't wait to tell him about your story. 'Dwaine', seriously? Your improvisation skills are pathetic sometimes." Arthur grinned.

"So how long have you know? Four years?" Merlin asked guessing it was about the same time Arthur legalized magic.

"Six, I've known for six years."

"You've been king for six years."

"I know."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Merlin asked upset and got up, starting to pace. He felt betrayed, he could have stopped pretending years ago!

"You're the one asking_ me_ that question?" Arthur wondered watching his friend as Merlin let these revelations sink in. Merlin realized it was rather ironic. He at least had the decency to look uncomfortable, Arthur thought as he took a deep breath, when Merlin sat down again.

"You really are a complete idiot. Fine, I'll explain. I can't really tell you exactly when I found out, I don't know it myself." Arthur started, staring at his friend. "I wondered sometimes if you had magic, then discarding it again when you did something stupid. But slowly I convinced myself of the truth and when I finally saw proof I was angry, but mostly I was hurt. You didn't trust me." Arthur confessed sadly.

"So I decided to legalize magic, under the impression this would be the perfect time for you to tell me. But you didn't. And I was about to confront you when I realized something. I may be ready to know the truth, but you weren't ready to tell me." Arthur paused. "Merlin, you're my best friend, so I respected your silence."

"Besides I suspect you rather like being the hidden hero. I bet you love the crazy confusing situations you always get yourself into." Arthur stopped talking and closed his eyes. The walk had tired him, but not as much as this conversation. He had known this was bound to happen ever since Merlin high jacked story time. He watched his friend ponder his words as he blinked heavily, trying to stay awake.

Merlin had listened to every word. It would mean a big change now everyone knew…that everyone knew. He sighed relieved, maybe Arthur had grown wiser. He was afraid to tell the truth at first. But then his life just became a habit, one he didn't want to quit. Arthur was right up to a certain level.

The rush of being caught kept him on edge, even when magic was legal again. And he really did like being old Emrys, scaring Morgana out of Albion to lick her wounds. He also took great pleasure in mocking the knights, even mocking Arthur. Merlin grinned at the fond memories, before realizing again that they had all known. He tiredly rubbed his temples, Camelot really is the most crazy city to live in…

"So what's next?"

"I'll let you share story time with me." Arthur mumbled and fell asleep.

Merlin smiled as he pulled the blankets up some more and tiptoed out the room. They really were father and son. Now he just had to conjure up a dozen sheets for tomorrow, Merlin thought as he walked down the corridors. He stopped all of a sudden, grinning mischievously.

Think about what kind of 'castles' I could built using magic.

* * *

**The end. So, what do you think?**


End file.
